Honor Harrington
Lady Dame Honor Stephanie Alexander-Harrington, KOR, MC, CGM, PMV, SG, Steadholder Harrington, Duchess Harrington, Countess White Haven, was a citizen of the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Protectorate of Grayson, and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy and Grayson Space Navy. Her treecat name was Dances on Clouds. Physical characteristics Honor had slightly almond shaped brown eyes, which she inherited from her mother, brown hair, and a pale complexion. She was tall for a woman, and slender. Early in her naval career, she wore her hair quite short, but after living on Grayson for some years as her Steading developed, she let it grow quite long. She was a third-generation prolong recipient, which made her look at times about fifteen years younger than she actually was; while a Midshipwoman she only appeared to be much younger than her age.(HH1) She had increased metabolic efficiency and muscle development due to the ''Meyerdahl beta'' genetic modification, thus being well adapted to Sphinx's heavy gravity. Because her body consumed more energy than humans without such enhancement, she could eat large meals and desserts without gaining weight. Medically, she was one of the small minority of humans for whom regeneration therapy did not work. She was a tall woman even by Manticoran standards, being a full six centimeters taller than Tomas Ramirez, himself a large man. Biography :For more details, see: Biography of Honor Harrington Honor Stephanie Harrington was born on October 1, 1859 PD, or 256 AL, at Craggy Hollow, County Duvalier, in the Duchy of Shadow Vale on the planet Sphinx to two physicians, Dr. Alfred Harrington and Dr. Allison Chou Harrington. During her youth, she was adopted by a treecat she named Nimitz. ( , ) As a young adult, she was admitted to the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy on Saganami Island, and earned an officer's commission in the late 1870s PD. Following her Midshipman cruise aboard the heavy cruiser [[HMS War Maiden|HMS War Maiden]], she went through a number of positions aboard RMN vessels and rose in rank, eventually being given command of a light attack craft in 1886 PD, a destroyer, HMS Hawkwing (unknown to 1900 PD) and a hyper-capable starship, the light cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]], in 1900 PD. After being sent off to Basilisk Station, she and her crew were able to uncover a Havenite conspiracy to take over the system, and destroy a Havenite Q-ship. ( ) Two years later, Harrington, now in command of the [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|new Fearless]], a heavy cruiser, was sent to the Yeltsin's Star System to assist her mentor, Admiral Raoul Courvosier, in his deliberations with the Protectorate of Grayson. The Manticorans soon became involved in the Graysons' struggle with the neigboring Masadans, who were secretly supported by Haven. In the end, Harrington and her crew were able to prevent a Masadan ship from bombarding Grayson, and Harrington, who had previously been treated with little respect on Grayson due to her gender, was made a Steadholder, the first female noble and land-owner in the planet's history. To match her new status as Steadholder Harrington, Queen Elizabeth III of Manticore created her Countess Harrington as well. ( ) Harrington took command of a new battlecruiser, [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike]], in 282 AL, with Michelle Henke as her first officer. Nike was assigned as flagship for Rear Admiral Sarnow, commander of Battlecruiser Squadron 5 in Vice Admiral Park's Task Force Hancock. Captain Paul Tankersley of the local shipyard supervised some repairs. He and Harrington became sparring partners, and, after a few weeks, lovers as well. After receiving a war warning from the Admiralty, Admiral Parks split up his forces, leaving Task Group Hancock 001 under Sarnow to defend Hancock. They soon found themselves forced to defend Hancock Station from a vastly superior Havenite armada. With the help of Harrington's unorthodox tactics, the task force was able to hold off the Havenites long enough for reinforcements to arrive. However, Sarnow was incapacitated, leaving Harrington in command. Captain Pavel Young's cowardice nearly cost many lives when he disobeyed orders and fled the defensive formation protecting the wounded Nike. Harrington managed to keep the rest of the formation together despite this, until she ordered them to scatter for safety when the pursuing force could no longer escape the Manticoran reinforcements. ( ) Despite the Queen's strong support for her actions, many aristocrats saw Young's following court martial as a vindictive attack on Young. They were not satisfied when he was removed from the Navy but acquitted on the capital charges, and opposed a declaration of war against Haven which the Queen and the Admiralty desperately wanted. To allow political feelings to calm, Harrington took an extended leave on Grayson. Once there, Harrington was formally admitted to the Conclave of Steadholders. When Adam Gerrick presented his proposal to build protective domes of crystoplast to cover cities and farms, she liked the idea and invested some of her personal fortune. Soon afterward, Michelle Henke arrived bearing the news that Denver Summervale had killed Paul Tankersley in a duel. She brought a devastated Harrington and her dozen armsmen back to Manticore. On a tip from Admiral Sarnow, Tomas Ramirez found Summervale in a remote lodge on Gryphon, and learned that Pavel Young – now Earl North Hollow – had hired Summervale to kill both Tankersley and Harrington. Confronting Summervale publicly in a bar, Harrington goaded him to challenge her. Taking advantage of her opponent's overconfidence, she managed to kill him in the duel. Later, an assassination attempt on her was thwarted by Andrew LaFollet. A frightened Lord Young avoided contact until she accused him in the House of Lords. On the dueling grounds, Young cheated and fired early. Saved by LaFollet's warning, Honor ducked in time, and killed Young. In the political uproar that followed, she was removed from command of Nike and returned to Grayson. ( ) Character Honor preferred a hot cocoa over coffee. She did not like the taste of coffee, but enjoyed its smell. ( ) She would, also, enjoy a good steak. ( ) She did not like politicians, especially after the First Battle of Basilisk. She also detested favoritism, and attempted to be fair to all of her officers under her command. Honor liked to work out in the ship's gym late at night because she preferred to turn up the gravity. ( , ) She preferred to have a regular sparring partner. She had a module for Nimitz which was used at First Battle of Basilisk, and a deluxe module which was used at Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star and First Hancock until Paul Tankersley made a skinsuit (a space suit) for him. ( , ) Some of her mannerisms included biting the inside of her cheek and rubbing her nose when in deep thought. Service record Notes: * Most AL dates are according to Jayne's Intelligence Review * TY dates are calculated with landing year zero AL (MM/DD/YYYY). Promotions * Jun 6th 1878 PD, 17/12/267 AL – Ensign, acting Lieutenant (JG) * Apr 15th 1879 PD, 03/02/268 AL – Lieutenant (JG) * Apr 2nd of 3rd 1882 PD, 15/38/269 AL – Lieutenant (SG) * Nov 29th 1887 PD, 02/35/273 AL – Lieutenant Commander * Mar 13th 1896 PD, 17/12/277 AL – Commander * Nov 9th 1901 PD, 04/10/281 AL – Captain (SG) * c1905 PD – Colonel (RMMC)Such promotions were a way for the Crown to show special approval of a Captain (SG) to junior for promotion to flag rank. It was a purely symbolic appointment, although it did include a Marine Colonel's pay scale in addition to regular Captain's pay. The rank and pay ended with promotion to flag rank. ( ) * c1907 PD – Admiral (GSN) * before or c1911 PD - Fleet Admiral (GSN)HH7-HH11 * c1911 PD – Commodore * c1913 PD – AdmiralIt was the first time that an officer had been jumped three grades from Commodore to full Admiral * c1921 PD, August – acting Fleet Admiralbecause of Home Fleet command Posts and duties in the RMN * circa 1874 - 1878 PD – Cadet, Royal Manticoran Naval AcademyTwo and a half years of Academy classes and running till she dropped (45 months), 25 T-years before obtaining HMS Fearless CL-56 (HH1) * May 22nd 1878 PD, 11/27/267 AL – Midshipwoman, HMS War Maiden, CA-39 (HH0) * after May 22nd 1878 PD, 11/27/267 AL - Assistant Tactical Officer (acting), Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS War Maiden, CA-39 (HH0) * Apr 16th 1879 PD, 03/03/268 AL – Gunnery Officer Trainee, HMS Royal Winton, DN-12 * Jul 15th 1881 PD, 08/19/269 AL – Second Assistant Gunnery Officer, HMS Royal Winton, DN-12 * Apr 6th 1882 PD, 16/04/269 AL – Sailing Master, HMS Osprey, FG-1069eleven months (HH1) * Sep 13th 1885 PD, 15/35/271 AL – Second Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS Manticore, SD-01 * May 20th 1885 PD, 12/24/271 AL – Assistant Tactical Officer, HMS Manticore, SD-01 * May 31st 1886 PD, 05/12/272 AL – Commanding Officer, HM LAC 113 * Dec 10th 1887 PD, 03/10/273 AL – Executive Officer, HMS Trenchant, CL-19 * Dec 13th 1891 PD, 09/02/275 AL – Executive Officer, HMS Broadsword, CA-47 (HHA2) * Sep 29th 1893, 09/28/276 AL – Executive Officer, HMS Perseus, CL-92 * Sep 8th 1895 PD, 12/01/277 AL – Tactical Officer, HMS Basilisk, SD-105 a turn (HH1, HHA4) * Mar 17th 1896 PD, 17/17/277 AL – Student, Commanding Officer's Course, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Islandcommanding officer's course after eleven grueling years (HH1) * Jan 13th 1897 PD, 02/08/278 AL – Commanding Officer, HMS Hawkwing, DD-1213 the thirty-three months (HH1) * Aug 21st 1899 PD, 17/06/279 AL – Student, Advanced Tactical Course, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island * Mar 3rd 1900 PD, 04/25/280 ALHH1 – Commanding Officer, HMS Fearless, CL-56 (HH1) * after Mar 3rd 1900 PD and 04/25/280 AL - Acting Senior Officer, RMN Basilisk Station (HH1) * Dec 3rd 1901 PD, 04/35/281 13/25/283 AL = Mar 18th 1906 PD as the end of that command according to Jayne's, Polish edition – Commanding Officer, HMS Fearless, CA-286 (HHA4, HH2) * 1903 PD - escort Commanding Officer, convoy to Grayson * Oct 27nd 1903 PD, 06/21/282 AL?according to HH3, on the other hand Captain Harrington was absent in service for a standard year - according to HH3 also – Commanding Officer, [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike]], BC-413 (HH3, HH4) * 1904-1905 PD - flag captain, Battlecruiser Squadron 5 (HH3, HH4) * c1908 PD, September - c1910 PD, March – Commanding Officer, RMN Task Group 1037, Commanding Officer, HMAMC Wayfarer, (HH6) * c1910 PD - c1911 PD – member of the Weapons Development Board (HH7) * c1911 PD – Commanding Officer, Cruiser Squadron Eighteen (HH7) * c1911 PD - c1912 PD - as Commodore of the RMN - Senior Officer in the Cerberus System (HH8) * c1914 PD - c1918 PD – Commandant, Saganami Island Advanced Tactical Course, Tactical Instructor, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy (HH9) * c1918 PD - c1920 PD – Commanding Officer, Sidemore Station, Commanding Officer, Task Force 34 (HH10) * c1920 PD, July - c1921 PD, August – Commanding Officer, Eighth Fleet (HH11) * from c1920 PD, July – Commanding Officer, HMS Unconquered (HH11) * from c1921 PD, August – Commanding Officer, Home Fleet (HH11) * 1921 PD, December – Commanding Officer, Eighth Fleet ( ) Periods of inactive service in RMN * 06/21/282 AL?[12] – c1908 PD, September - half pay * Oct 23, 1911 PD - prisoner of war, People's Republic of Haven Posts in the GSN * c1907 PD - c1909 PD - Commanding Officer, First Battle Squadron, * c1907 PD - Commanding Officer in the Yeltsin's Star System during Fourth Battle of Yeltsin's Staras GSN's second in command (HH5) * c1911 PD - c1913/1914in is not certain, when exactly ESN was disbanded PD - as Admiral of the GSN (HH8-HH9): ** Senior Officer in the Cerberus System ** Commanding Officer, Elysian Space Navy ** Commanding Officer (Prize Master), [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]] * from c1914 PD - Commanding Officeras Protector's Champion's duty, Protector's Own Squadron ( ) From 1909 PD detached for temporary duty with the RMN (HH6). Decorations * Mentioned in Dispatches * Conspicuous Gallantry Medal - 271 AL, Clusters - 283 AL * Manticore Cross - 283 AL * Monarch's Thanks Medal - 271 AL, 281 AL, 283 AL * Order of Gallantry * Star of Grayson - 283 AL, Crossed Swords - 1907 PD * Distinguished Service Order - 283 AL * Saganami Cross - c1911 PD * Sidemore Presidential Medal - 1911 PD * Parliamentary Medal of Valor External links * Honor Harrington's Medal Case c.a. 1904 PD by Thomas Marrone on DeviantArt References Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington, Dame Honor Category:Captains of the List Category:Bonded Characters in the RMN Service